Mercer Grey
Charming '''☠ Cunning ☠''' Chaotic “Monsters are real, and I don’t mean the ones we literate in tall tale or shanty. I mean the real monsters out there. They sit in the reserves of the heart, contentedly asleep in a pocket den, but then someone or something shakes the ground. A pebble shifts, hits the beast straight in the face, and y’know what happens? He wakes. Kick the dust before he leaves the den because the moment it’s free its on the hunt, and what do you think it wants?” -- Casity Ronin (Former Partner) on the Wolf within Grey 'Description' Captain Mercer Grey stood proudly and stout at a slightly above average height of 6'5 tall. That was the first bout of his pride, and the second came from his body style. Despite his earlier years, of being far more built, as of late Mercer had turned more toward that of a muscular almost 'dad bod'. Assuming one would see the man's unclothed figure in any capacity, they'd first notice at his chest the thick layer of hair that adorned it, and a thinner layer over his toned arms. Beneath the man fur that covered said chest, the skin tissue would match the rest of his body. His skin was near flayed to pieces, well over eighty percent of his body was covered in scar tissue of some sort or another. This was of course the byproduct of five consecutive months of brutal torture that he'd endured. Blades had carved his flesh, brands laid into his skin, burn marks and any other method one could imagine had found home on his body. Bullet wounds and animal lacerations had also made their way to his body over the years, and various other scars throughout his adventures and whatnot. One however stood out among the rest; A sizable canine bite mark on his left shoulder. Aside from said scars, he was also coated in a variety of tattoos. A spider upon the back of his neck, on his left hand a set of X's on each middle-gap of every finger. On the right hand, a skeletal hand layered over his actual hand as if it were an X-Ray of the bones beneath. About his face, there was one thing certain. He fit the stereotype of a charming swindler without flaw. A chiseled jaw, devil-may-care crooked grin and a set of mismatched eyes that held the light of the world in them. The left a vast forest of mystery and adventure, and the right a relentless sea of danger and recklessness. Both of them, while holding their own story and depth held a matching gleam of charm and calculating cunning. Above, flowing from his crown downward to his upper back, and framing that charming face of his were locks of obsidian that were as dark as the night is long and full of terrors. Despite that, they were soft and inviting to the touch, as if the man took -far- better care of himself than most pirates ought to. Those tresses were often pulled back into a tight ponytail, or at least half of one with the bottom few layers flowing freely to his shoulders and it was kept so through the fastening of a silver ribbon. All in the aim of having his hair to not obstruct his field of vision. Furthermore, resting on that handsome jawline of his was a full, thick, groomed beard that matched the obsidian of his hair to perfection. Often one could see him flashing his wicked grin through that coat of facial hair whether through wild intent or mischief or otherwise. One thing was for sure, however; Everything about him had fit his charming demeanor. Though this was all hypothetical; He was most often concealed by a thick coat of armor that had damn near no chinks of weakness it would seam. That wasn't the case obviously, but appearance was key. While the majority was crafted of mail armor and reinforced leathers, some parts had appeared to be crafted of mithril like most of his weaponry. It held a faint resemblance of a set of Elven Farstrider armor. Atop his head, there was always his famed hat. A simple one, that looked handmade and almost a little crude. It was crafted of course, by his daughter. Within the brim, the words 'Don't Forget to Smile, Daddykins! Love, Ori-o! Arms ☠ Valkyrie Captain Mercer Grey's Favored Rifle. A mithril made, .308 caliber beast of a weapon host to a variety of workshopped attachments and usages. Though he could mount a scope upon it, he most often stuck to his true ironsights to appease his favor of mid to long range combats and assaults. The rifle itself held a special underbarrel that wasn't for chambered rounds. Instead, it was host to a special claw like hook mounted upon a harpoon like bolt, with a chain tinkered into the rifle's mechanism to work as a grapple or however else he inteded to use it. There was also a spot at the maw of the barrel to attach a bayonet if he so desired, but that wasn't often; Next to the maw as well was a special engaving, inlay of gold in an elegant script that read 'Captain Mercer Grey'. The stock was of cherry wood treated well enough to withstand most weather and use. A wood-burned like carving was laid into the stock of an intricate design that depicted a Wolf padding through a tree line. Just past the reciever was a special attachment that held a full clip's worth of rounds but they weren't a full normal clip latched there, no. Each bullet had a different rune etched into it and the tip was painted different colors, depending on the usage for each one. ☠ Chaos • Hope • Serenity • Misery Revolvers four, identical for the most part save a few important details that were specific to each one. Of their identical traits, they were home to the same cherry wood grips as his rifle. Each were long barreled, with six rounds for each one and were home to improved ironsights and the triggers and hammers both for all four were tinkered to be well suited for gunslinging or rapid firing even if from the hip. Where they differed, however, identified each one as a unique beast. Chaos and Serenity were a pair, the ones that adorned the holsters hidden in a harness beneath his overcoat or under his shirt if in his street clothing, or in plain view upon his armor. Chaos on the left, and Serenity on the right. The former had an engraving on the handle that was an eye with a burning fire within the pupil, and it's rounds being carved with runes that forced them to explode on impact in a burst of shadowflame. The latter was engraved with a rippling wave scene and her rounds were also enchanted to explode however those were in a brilliant burst of holy light meant to shatter armor and incinerate the unholy and damned. As for Hope and Misery, that pair graced his weapon belt most often. The former depicted The Northern Star on her grip with normal armor piercing rounds in her chamber, while the latter had an engraving of a skull and her rounds were special to the point they won't be mentioned here as to save the surprise. ☠ Havoc and Malice A pair of blades that often stayed at Mercer's hips dutifully. No ordinary blades, were these, of course. No, these were forged by one of Mercer's associates through The Ebon Onslaught who crafted the runic blades special for Mercer to be akin to a Death Knight's very own Runeblade. Crafted in the style of a pirate's cutlass, they had their own runes for unique effects. As the pirate would draw the blades, either or both, the moment his hand laid upon the hilt each rune would glow in turn according to his own thoughts or emotions. Depending on whichever rune he desired or whatever effect he wanted, the other runes would fall dim save the one that held the effect he desired, that of which would glow bright and prominent. The effects are, as well, to be found out through RP. ☠ Willow One of Mercer's newest weapons and likely the least common; A whip, so to speak of his own conjuring. Through his training as a Harvest Witch and his own studies of Drust magics, Mercer had once summoned a vine so thick it nearly dwarfed a standard anchor chain in girth. It led him to craft it into a whip, the girth beginning to shrink as it got closer to the end which stopped at a fine point. At the base he had filed the thorns away and crafted a grip with leather strips, though as it left the grip those thorns became more common than a Morningstar's spiked fittings. It was oft coiled around a small hook on Mercer's belt when he wanted to carry it about. ☠ Maw A bastard blade, Dwarven Forged, made of Mithril; One of Grey's newest weapons in addition to his whip. Double edged, one side a clean razor and the other side holding a half serrated, half clean blade. The top half of the serated side showed somewhat curved serrations, almost akin to fangs. Eahc one razor sharp and meant to rend someone to shreds as he cut or stabbed with the blade. Upon the blade were runes, specifically runes meant to harness storm magics and nature magics alike. Minor effects like a localized storm, or manipulating small natural magics to his will. The hilt was reinforced bone wrapped in thick treated, crimson dyed leather straps. The pommel was carved out of obsidian, in the shape of a Wolf's Head with it's eyes set with enchanted Garnets. Both of them, a focus for Mercer's magic. Adornments ☠ Always always always wears a bracelet woven out of The Blackwald roots from Gilneas; Black and red, often thorned out but seemed filed to the most part to not cut his wrist. He regularly keeps magic to sustain this. ☠ He'd always be wearing a special ring, silver and black diamond formed in a particularly interesting shape; Something akin to a Templar's Ring specifically. What was that? ☠ He'd also be wearing an Elven-Crafted ring in the shape of a skull with sapphires laid into it all pirate-like. This was likely his 'Lord' ring. ☠ Recently seen wearing a wood-carved Wolf's head on a leather strap around his neck, holding what looked like a small rose between it's teeth. ☠ A white-gold pocket watch looking item often hung from his neck as well. If opened, one would notice that it was in fact a compass with an engraving on the inside of the cover. The engraving read 'Always remember: I love you for all that you are, all that you have been and all that you're yet to be.". On the back of the compass was a complex rune pattern. Who knew what it did? History ☠ Childhood '☠ As a boy, Mercer spent a lot of time with his Druidess mother and a very close friend/Childhood sweetheart of his. He was set to follow a path of the Harvest Witches just like his mother, and said sweetheart but unfortunately things didn't exactly go that way as the years went by ☠ '''Teenager '☠ Once Mercer reached around the age of ten, his father began to take him out on the sea with him as to teach him how to sail and survive as a man. He learned many lessons whilst out on the sea, mostly about piracy as his father was one of the few Gilnean Pirates that roamed the waters. Mercer immediately took to it, and while he loved his time on the sea, he valued his time docked to spend with his family and childhood love. It wasn't until he was fourteen did his father decide to isolate Mercer on an island to teach him how to survive a shipwreck. He was left with the cliché single shot flintlock, a hunting knife, and a simple length of rope. Nothing more. ☠ 'Island '☠ Mercer spent two years isolated on the island. Here, he learned basic to even advanced survival techniques including how to hunt, build fires, and whatnot. He also began taking to mastering beasts, some as food, others as protection. Near the end of his two years on the island, he'd gotten accustomed to the life so much that he nearly forgot the outside world. That is, until a Trade Vessel happened by and noticed his sea side fire. They took him on board, and Mercer was bound for home. ☠ 'Young Adulthood '☠ After Mercer was taken onto the trade vessel, now sixteen, it wasn't long until said vessel was plundered by, yep, Pirates! Most of the crew was slaughtered, others taken slave. Mercer, however, talked his way into being part of their crew with his prior knowledge from his father's ship. Here, the Captain's tree daughters had taken quite an eye to Mercer and thus won him a pretty place on his council as the next year went by. On Mercer's 18th birthday, he'd proven himself enough to acquire his first ship "The Wicked Dawn" to sail under the Van Dalen fleet. This of course was short lived as Captain Van Dalen found his demise leaving Mercer to be his own pirate. ☠ Adulthood ☠ Years had passed, and the name "Captain Mercer Grey" had become very infamous, especially in the Northern Waters. Eventually 'The Wicked Dawn' had sunk and Mercer acquired a new vessel, 'The Lady Raven'. However, all wasn't well for him despite this. At the age of 23, his homeland that he'd since avoided to keep his family safe from his bounty and life, had fallen to siege and he'd heard word just in time. Thankfully, he was close by enough to storm into Gilneas with revolvers drawn to assist everywhere he could without being attacked on sight for being a pirate. Afterward, guilt riddled Mercer set out on The Lady Raven once more with newfound ruthlessness. Under this vessel, he eventually found his way into the Pirate Council as Lord of the Frozen Seas at the age of 27. He has recently taken to staying on land from time to time, perhaps trying to attain a bit more out of life Affiliation History ☠ The Ebon Onslaught ☠ Whilst in The Slaughtered Lamb enjoying a drink, Captain Grey was approached by Esetha Slaymoon, a Commander of The Ebon Onslaught. In exchange for paying off his bounty, Mercer was asked to work with her and the Damned as an airship Captain for their Dreadnaught 'The Arbiter'. Under their employ, he assisted The Ebon Blade in protecting Azeroth from The Demon Invasion. ☠ Blackwake Fleet ☠ As Mercer finished his duty with The Onslaught, not long after he was approached by Captain Viktor Bellamy to join his ranks to build his fleet for The Free Kingdom. Mercer quickly climbed the ladder to become a Lieutenant under his ranks and assisted in various missions; Only to leave them due to personal disagreement of the word 'Loyalty'. ☠ Ravenbane Enterprises ☠ Not much is known about Mercer's time with the criminal organization. All that was known is he assisted them heavily and still remains allied with them. ☠ The Lost Brotherhood ☠ Once again, Mercer found himself being approached due to his reputation and particular set of skills. The Lost Brotherhood reach out for him to join them specifically to Admiral their Fleet and lead the Privateer Division alongside training their members and assist in any campaigns they led. (Currently working with them.) Ships ☠'' The Lady's Vengeance ''☠ Mercer's typical ship, large and elegant for a Pirate vessel, was truly a beauty of the sea. Cross-Beamed Steel Reinforced Cherry Wooden Hull with 4.8 Inch Angled Steel-Plating defended this lovely sailing creature, with sixty-two total guns throughout the ship. Specifically holding thirty-two broadside canons to assault from and defend the ship, as well as being home to several fourty-eight pounder canons and thirty-two pounders as well. Four mortar launchers were spread throughout the ship and ten swivel guns lined the sides. From the middle of the ship erected the center mast, dark navy trimmed with gold sails flying majestically with a Gilnean Flag and a Classic Jolly Roger hoisted at the top. Crewed by sixty-nine men and women (NPCs), all armed to the teeth just as he was, most with a pair of cutlasses and a revolver. Others that patrolled the higher deck were wielding rifles. Much like his home, and his Galleon, this ship was modeled as a Gilnean's vessel, the decor on the inside reminding one of a more upscale Gilnean home. The front of which was home to a Raven Figurehead, perhaps homage to the name and his favorite creature." ☠ ''The Grey Lady '☠ Captain Mercer Grey's Galleon, the Flagship for his Fleet and occasional home was a true beast of the sea. This ship of legend was built of mostly Cherry-wood for the hulls, reinforced with plating to shield against gunfire and canonade. From atop the various masts hung down dark navy sails with golden trim, a few even being a bit tattered for the aesthetic. Atop the highest main mast, above the crow's nest, flew a few different flags. A classic Jolly Roger and a Gilnean flag most prominently. This ship, much like his other, held a more Gilnean architecture and decor as opposed to the run of the mill ships that roamed the seas. Even the inside of it was rather elegant and seemed more like Gilnean Royalty than Piracy. He was a man of good tastes, afterall. This particular Galleon was, at full crew, manned by Four-Hundred and Seventy-Five (475) men and women (All NPCs of course). At the bow of the ship was a carved, treated and very detailed depiction of a woman with her arms outstretched; The Figurehead of 'The Grey Lady' and likely the namesake. Relationships ((WIP, Will add other Pirate Lords, past and present relationships and et.c later!)) Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Pirates Category:Tattoo Artists Category:Lost Brotherhood Category:Elunite Faith